


Human/College!AU Extras

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Headcanons and such for the human!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Said: "hey!! i've been scrolling through your blog for the past hour and reading your stuff and GOSH YOU'RE SO GOOD i love everything you do!! and i was wondering if you'd have any headcanons for the sides going on a road trip? thanks a bunch! *floats away*"
> 
> My Reply: Thank you so much; I am glad you are enjoying my content. I genuinely enjoy making it.
> 
> May I set this in my human/university!AU? I am going to do so- I hope you do not mind.

 

 

  * Patton is the one who plans it during the summer, when everyone is off school and work for a day- probably a Friday. 
  * Logan picks a destination because if it was left up to Roman and Patton, they would drive and drive with no destination in mind which would put Virgil at unease. 
  * He picks a museum. Of course he does, the nerd. However, it’s similar to that of the [Loveland Castle](http://www.lovelandcastle.com/)  which he knows Roman will love. 
  * They take Angelina because between the two cars they have- it’s admittedly the nicest one with good endurance for a long trip. 
  * Virgil packs as if the trip is going to end in some form of a disaster- he packs a first aid kit, flares, blankets (it’s summer, Virgil…), enough snacks to feed a small army, and a backpack full of “supplies.”
  * Patton brings a fanny pack.
  * Roman loses his mind laughing.
  * Logan takes first shift of driving. Roman and Virgil sit in the back and fight about Disney soundtracks. 
  * Patton colours. 
  * An hour down the road and they make their first stop because Patton has to pee. 
  * Their “bathroom stop” turns into Roman buying a bunch of stupid stuff from the gas station like sparkly rainbow miniature journals, a unicorn figurine, and a pack of caffeine gum that he wants to try just to see if it works. 
  * Patton buys everyone slushies- even Logan partakes and gets a Coca-Cola slushie. 
  * Their next stop is to sit in a park and have lunch. It’s just sandwiches and sodas, some salad, and grapes. They all have a good time just sitting around together on a park bench together, talking. 
  * Roman dares Logan to do the monkey bars. 
  * Logan does them to prove that he can- he does them well. 
  * They hit the road again, this time Roman driving. Logan and Patton sit in the back and chat quietly until Patton falls asleep drooling on Logan’s shirt sleeve. 
  * Logan looks mildly uncomfortable but does not move, a slight fond smile poking at his lips. 
  * Virgil sits up front and keeps adding Barney songs to Roman’s playlists as Roman tells him to stop. He also adds some MCR, Blink 182, and Evanescence.
  * They reach the museum around 5:00pm. Virgil passes out granola bars which they eat before they go inside. 
  * They leave around eight, arguing over where to go eat.
  * They end up going to a pancake place. 
  * The night ends with Patton at the wheel, Roman and Logan sleeping together in the back and Virgil gazing out the window, small smile on his face.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "ok random but i totally can imagine logan in your college au to have a studyblr and bullet journal!! like lo is the one everyone turns to for studying help and he's been working hard on it for years so he's got to have perfect notes and a rly organised bujo imo. i can imagine patton/virgil/roman finding it and being like THIS IS SO PERFECT OMG. idk i just love this idea :D"
> 
> My Reply: OH MY GOD, guess what? THAT’S FREAKING CANON IN MY AU FSHUFSJHCG. I’ve actually pondered designing a web theme and stuff to suit his aesthetic studyblr for the au, but… time, ya know? 
> 
> But here, since I’m too lazy to spend time designing today, have some headcanons:

  * You’d think Logan would be the type to buy Moleskin journals and the name brand stuff but nope. Logan things its impractical to pay more for the same product. So he buys the off brand bullet journals. Simple black ones with a little weaker binding but that’s okay because he’ll be finished with it by the end of the semester. 
  * Logan’s spreads are very clean and precise. He uses grid paper for more accurate precision, so his lines are always very clean. He doesn’t doodle or colour on them but sometimes he’ll draw a very simplistic flower or infinite sign. 
  * He’s very careful about camera angles to get the aesthetic angle down when he posts. 
  * He has quite a few followers. He provides basic templates for those beginning bullet journalling. 
  * Logan’s actually very helpful to those seeking study help. He rambles a bit but his advice is very beneficial. 
  * After Performance For The Cowards, Logan gave Roman the URL to his studyblr as a subtle sign of trust. In return, Roman shared his instagram with Logan.
  * Roman follows Logan’s studyblr religiously. 
  * Logan also posts his study notes to his studyblr. He never posts his handwritten ones, however, because he writes very quickly and not quite neatly in class. 
  * Patton doesn’t use tumblr but he has Logan’s studyblr bookmarked on his computer and he’s very proud. 
  * Virgil just found Logan’s studyblr when he was browsing tumblr one day. He saw a selfie on Logan’s “face” tag. He just followed him and doesn’t mention it to Logan because he’s not sure if it’s a secret or not. 
  * Logan has an entire resource tag for students coping with past abuse or students recovering from past abuse. Logan maintains it and tries extra hard to be helpful to students who reach out to him via ask or message. 
  * After the events of A Darkened Holiday he began a series of articles on overworking and how it is harmful to students and their physical and mental health.
  * He’s much admired amongst the studyblr community to which Logan doesn’t understand. “My studyblr is quite boring,” he confesses to Roman one night. “I do not… understand why people follow me.”
  * “I do,” Roman replies. “You’re so devoted to it and your passion shines. You help a lot of people.”
  * Logan stores the compliment to dwell on when he feels like what he does is purposeless. 




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil-lycanthropy Said: "Logince, huh? Any chance I could at some Logince in your Human AU (even just some hypothetical headcanons)? *slides you a waffle*"
> 
> My Reply: *accepts waffle gratefully*
> 
> All right, so I’m on mobile which means I have absolutely no formatting control so *cracks knuckles* let’s do this.

\- Roman and Logan are typically pretty distant with each other in the university human!au.

\- They seem to have the most distant bond.

-however, after the events in PFTC the two have become closer.

\- Logan helps Roman with his studies.

\- Roman hates studying and he easily gets frustrated with himself and berates himself very vocally when he messes up.

\- Logan is all too familiar with expecting to be in trouble for messing up.

-So in his own awkward little way, Logan tries reassuring Roman.

-“The way you solved that math problem was lit!” // “Please don’t ever say that again.”

-Roman knows only little peeks of Logan’s past but what he knows isn’t good. For all of Roman’s loudness and extroverted ways, he tries to be gentle in how he treats Logan.

\- He doesn’t hug Logan often; he’ll wrap his arms around him though because it’s a form of contact Logan doesn’t shy away from.

\- Logan doesn’t like to complain about his parents often. But sometimes it just builds up. And he goes to Roman, almost as if looking for validation.

-“Was a restraining order really necessary?” // “Don’t think too hard about it, Logical Disaster. It’ll drive you nuts. You made the right choice.”

-When Roman wants company who won’t press him for “what’s wrong, why are you upset, etc.” he’ll go to Logan and put on pyjamas and they’ll be “two bros bring sad together”

-“I’m not your brother.”

-“It’s an expression, Specs.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "How tall is everyon e in your human au?"

The tallest is Logan at 5′11″, second is Roman at 5′10″. Patton and Virgil are about the same height at 5′7″. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "I loved the new Performance chapter. Such lovely catharsis and so naturally written, that Roman didn't just end up confessing everything to all of them all at once. It's a slow release, just like the build-up was. I was reading back through your hcs for the verse and Patton made Virgil and Roman play the apology game? That's hilarious. Over what?"
> 
> My Reply: OMG, thank you! So glad you liked it. ^_^

Music is what the two usually fight about. Roman wanted to play his Disney, Virgil wanted to play Blink 182. Roman and Virgil fought over the front seat until Patton told everyone to go inside and made Roman and Virgil sit across from each other until one of them apologized. Logan’s just standing there looking completely annoyed and frustrated, because both Roman and Virgil don’t look like they’re gonna crack anytime soon. 

Then a glimpse of hope- Virgil started to say, “I’m sorry,” then finished with, “that you’re such a clueless moron, thinking I’d actually apologize to you.”

Virgil tried to walk off; Patton made him sit back down.

Virgil eventually did crack.

He just grumbled, “I’m sorry.” 

“Good. I forgive you,” Roman said. 

The two started to get up then Patton made them sit back down again. Virgil threw his hands up in exasperation. “I said I’m sorry!”

“You  _both_  have to apologize.”

Virgil screamed into his hands. The two ended up sitting there for another half hour (bc Roman’s a stubborn little brat), until Logan complained that he was going to be late for work. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "I love Performance for the Cowards! The interactions are so lovely, and everyone is beautifully in character, while still being relatable humans. One question: How old IS Roman? If he's 3 years through his bachelors, but not 21 yet, did he not start college at 18? Late birthday?"

Roman is exactly 20 years old. In my references, Roman’s birthday is late July So he graduated high school at 17 in June, a little before he turned 18. So his first year of college he’s 18, second year he’s 19, and third year (currently), he’s 20, going on 21. 

My reference notes (these might be kinda helpful for figuring out my wacky timeline):

Roman:

Class of 2013/2014. Graduated high school June 2014 at 17. Turned 18 in July. 

Year of 2014/2015 Roman began college August of 2014. Age 18. 

Year of 2015/2016 Roman’s second year of college. Began August 2015. Age 19.

Year of 2016/2017 Roman’s third year of college. Began August 2016. Age 20. He turns 21 June 24th 2017. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "for you human/university au... how does each share physical affection with each other??? i just- i'm a slut for all of ur work"
> 
> My Reply: gdshjdgbhd I’m so glad you enjoy it!! (And man, I love writing about physical affection, so whomst, here we go)

  * Patton’s that one friend who you think has no regard for personal space, but he really takes into account what form of physical contact each side is most comfortable with. Such as, Logan is incredibly foreign to physical affection due to his upbringing. So Patton tends to do the gentle little neck squeeze a lot with him instead of overwhelming him. With Virgil, it’s slinging an arm around his shoulders and side-hugs. And since Roman is fairly new to their group, Patton will mostly just do little pats on the back or friendly shoulder-punches. 
  * Logan rarely ever initiates physical contact and he also isn’t good at returning it. (Like, if you hug him, he’ll often not return it bc he’s not quite sure how to do it right.) But when someone is distressed (often Virgil), Logan will often offer some form of a grounding physical touch. Like, grip their hands or lay a hand on their back. He’s become better at returning Patton’s hugs and sometimes, he’ll even initiate one. He’s never initiated physical contact with Roman though.
  * Virgil’s sort of indifferent to physical contact- he’s mostly the bro-hug and fist bumps kind of guy. He’ll let Patton do the thing where he slings an arm around his shoulders and ruffles his hair. He’s most comfortable with physical contact around Roman- those two took the “no homo bro” rule and smashed it into the ground djhjvdf. They’ll hang out in each other’s dorms and sprawl across the room, flinging their legs across each other, sit on the other’s lap when they’re trying to study. (”Roman, get your stupid butt _off_  me,  _lord,_ I can’t see _._ ”) Roman tries to get Virgil to do those stupid chest bumps. It only happened once; Roman tried to run at Virgil, chest puffed and Virgil acted receptive until the last minute, he dodged out of the way and Roman crashed into a baked goods display. 
  * Roman’s like Virgil- bro-hugs and fist bumps. But he’s 100% down for embarrassing people. Casually flinging them over his shoulder to prove his strength™, and randomly carrying them and singing some really cheesy song. 




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil-Lycanthropy Said: "Do you have any general headcanons for everyone in your College AU? Can literally be anything I just really like your writing"

  * Michael and Virgil are lowkey friends, but they’d never ever admit it
  * Logan started university in 2014
  * So Patton and he have known each other the longest 
  * Roman really struggles in his classes and Logan tutors him (I’m actually working on a fic centered around this rn. whoops)
  * Logan is a really good liar, but Patton is one of the few who can see through him. 
  * Patton has literally made Virgil and Roman sit across from each other and play the “I’m Sorry” game (Basically you sit across from each other until one of the two apologize; I used to make my little siblings do it all the time)
  * Roman thinks Virgil’s gonna crack first when he says, “I’m sorry…”
  * But is disappointed when Virgil finishes with “that you’re such a clueless moron, thinking I’d actually apologize to you.” 
  * Logan is majoring in high school education 
  * Roman is majoring in the dramatic arts
  * Virgil’s major is undecided; he’s really only in college bc he’s afraid he’ll waste his life without one
  * Patton is majoring in logistics 
  * Virgil filmed Roman’s play (no one is supposed to know tho)
  * Logan used to have the dorm walls bare bc he was scared to feel at home; now he’s taped several pictures up and Patton is highkey super proud of his growth. 
  * Logan is canonically autistic in this verse
  * Virgil’s meltdowns from high school parties are still up online; Roman is the only one who has seen them. He refuses to ever bring it up with Virgil
  * Virgil’s MySpace blog was still up until the “New MySpace” came over and wiped his blog away. He’s lowkey sad about that
  * Logan has a studyblr and Virgil follows him



**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's doing wacky shit with my blog and I can't see half my posts now. :( So I'm putting a lot of my crap here to archive because I don't wanna lose it.


End file.
